<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Perfect World] Soup and Sick by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328594">[Perfect World] Soup and Sick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal'>Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perfect World [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Happy, Everybody Loves Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Poor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Sick Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:53:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan tombe malade et Qui-Gon et Anakin tentent de prendre soin de lui. </p><p> </p><p>A mon avis, ça finit mal cette affaire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Perfect World [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Perfect World] Soup and Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Écharpe autour du coup, reniflements incessants, toux sèche, non, ce n'est pas une publicité pour un médicament, mais bien l'état dans lequel se trouvait Obi-Wan quand il a rejoint ses collègues membres du Conseil. A peine, était-il rentré dans la salle que Mace Windu avait jeté un regard vers Yoda en se demandant, comment diable l'un des meilleurs Jedi de l'Ordre ait pu tomber malade en plein été ?</p><p>« Méditer sur la question, je vais, murmura Yoda.</p><p>- Quoi ? S'ecria Windu choqué.</p><p>- Plaisanter, j'essayais. »</p><p>Le maître Korun roula les yeux au ciel puis se tourna vers Obi-Wan qui s'était installé à son siège. A croire qu'il n'était pas du tout au courant qu'il était malade.</p><p>« Maître Kenobi, l'interpella-t-il, pensez-vous que votre état actuel s'améliorerait en venant ici ? »</p><p>Non sans surprise, le jeune rouquin manifesta sa confusion, qui aurait valu un soupir désespéré à Windu s'il ne gardait pas mieux ses émotions.</p><p>« Je vais bien, répondit-il d'une voix enrouée.</p><p>- Je ne crois pas, vous êtes aussi blanc qu'un linge, On dirait que vous êtes sur le point de succomber.</p><p>- Maître, je…</p><p>- Ta santé, ta priorité est.</p><p>- Je vous assure, maître, que je peux gérer et…</p><p>- Maître Plo Koon, s'il vous plait, veuillez emmener, Maître Kenobi, en consultation chez Maître Che. »</p><p>Le dit-Maître s'inclina et fut ravi d'accompagner le plus jeune membre. Si Windu lui avait demandé cela, c'est qu'il savait que le Kel Dor était d'une nature compatissante et gentille et que jamais Obi-Wan n'oserait se disputer avec lui.</p><p>Ainsi quand Plo Koon, lui tendit un bras pour qu'il puisse s'y reposer, Obi-Wan ne refusa pas et quitta ainsi la Salle du Conseil, avec une frustration mal dissimulée.</p><p>« Obi-Wan, tu n'aurais jamais dû venir, lui reprocha doucement le Kel Dor.</p><p>- Je vais bien, se répéta-t-il alors que la somnolence l'affectait.</p><p>- Tu ne changeras jamais.</p><p>- Je veux rentrer chez moi…</p><p>- Nous devons aller voir Maître Che.</p><p>- Ne peut-elle pas venir me voir ? Proposa Obi-Wan en gémissant.</p><p>Plo Koon considéra sa demande pendant quelques secondes. C'était sans doute une meilleure alternative pour lui, il avait déjà accepté de se reposer pour aujourd'hui. Obi-Wan serait mieux chez lui que dans un lit médical.</p><p>« Très bien, je t'emmène à ton appartement, puis j'appellerai Maître Che, pour qu'elle puisse venir te consulter. »</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>Obi-Wan était fiévreux et il était arrivé dans son appartement, en se faisant porter par le Kel Dor qui avait dû l'attraper à temps avant qu'il ne se cogne contre le sol.</p><p>« Surtout…ne le dîtes à personne que vous m'avez porté…marmonna-t-il alors qu'on allongeait dans son lit.</p><p>- Promis, rit Plo Koon.</p><p>- Merci, soupira-t-il.</p><p>- Je vais appeler Maître Che. Reposez-vous en attendant. »</p><p>Obi-Wan ne se fit pas prier et quand son confrère quitta sa chambre, il se laissa bercer par le silence et le calme, devenus rare ces derniers jours. Le Jedi savait pourquoi il avait attrapé un rhume en plein été.</p><p>La veille au soir, Qui-Gon et Anakin étaient tous les deux revenus de mission, comme par hasard le même jour alors que c'était deux missions différentes sur deux planètes différentes. Obi-Wan pouvait plus ou moins géré une personne à la fois, mais les deux, c'était devenu difficile. Ils étaient partis pendant une semaine et donc, leur retour au Temple était craint.</p><p>Qui-Gon et Anakin étaient deux hommes à la recherche de la chaleur d'Obi-Wan, mais le jeune roux était certains que derrière leur masque de puissants Jedi, se cachaient deux pervers. Pour rendre leurs retrouvailles plus excitantes, ils avaient eu l'idée de prendre Obi-Wan sur l'un des toits du Temple. Et bien sûr, Obi-Wan n'était pas du tout au courant de leurs complots, il les avait donc suivi en pensant juste observer les étoiles de Coruscants. Ce fut là son erreur. Ainsi toute la nuit, ils ont fait l'amour dehors, sous un petit vent frais et le seul qui était entièrement nu fut la victime, soit Obi-Wan.</p><p>Obi-Wan gémit en repensant à cette soirée désastreuse pour lui mais bienheureuse pour ses deux amants. Certes, il ne niait pas qu'il avait apprécié leur attention, mais aucun des deux ne s'étaient inquiétés pour lui et à cause d'eux et de leurs impulsions, Obi-Wan était malade.</p><p>Malgré ses pensées troublées, il finit par s'endormir oubliant un instant que Plo Koon se trouvait dans la pièce d'à côté. Ce n'est que quelques minutes après, quand une main se posa sur son front qu'il rouvrit les yeux.</p><p>Maître Che, la guérisseuse Twi 'lek le regardait avec tendresse et un brin de pitié.</p><p>« Un rhume en été, hein ? S'amusa-t-elle, vous m'en direz tant.</p><p>- Ne vous moquez pas…se plaignit Obi-Wan.</p><p>- Serait-ce parce que vous avez batifolé en pleine nuit dehors avec vos deux prédateurs ? »</p><p>Le Jedi toussa alors fortement, sous le choc. Vokara Che éclata de rire, tout en l'apaisant par la Force, elle eut alors le droit à un regard noir de la part de son patient.</p><p>« Si cela continue, je risque de demander la suspension de nos deux trouble-fêtes, reprit-elle plus sérieusement.</p><p>- Vous ne pouvez pas ! L'Ordre a besoin d'eux et ce sont les meilleurs !</p><p>- Je me doutais que vous direz ça, écoutez, je vais vous laisser ici, vous avez surtout besoin de repos, R2 restera dans votre chambre, vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander si jamais vous voulez me joindre. D'accord ? »</p><p>Obi-Wan hocha la tête, trop fatigué pour parler, la somnolence était en train de l'atteindre. Quand Vokara Che quitta son appartement, il dormait déjà.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>Le bip binaire et un bruit fracassant venant de sa cuisine le réveillèrent brusquement. A son chevet, R2 semblait en panique, si un robot était capable d'être aussi expressif, c'était bien ce petit droïde. Ses alertes lumineuses ne cessaient de clignoter alors que les bruits s'intensifiaient, donnant un mal de tête soudain à Obi-Wan.</p><p>« Tout doux, R2, je vais voir ce qui s'y passe. » Marmonna le Jedi en se redressant.</p><p>Il était toujours mal, mais était beaucoup trop inquiet pour sa cuisine pour rester bien au chaud dans son lit. Ainsi il se leva, saisit son peignoir et sortit de sa chambre en titubant légèrement. Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine et fut à la fois soulagé et agacé de constater que cette dernière étant sans dessus dessous, en présence de ses deux amants, Qui-Gon, dont la tunique était parsemée de farines (pourquoi ?) et Anakin, dont les cheveux avaient été imprégnés par une sauce jaune (comment ?). Les deux n'avaient pas du tout remarqué sa présence et se disputaient.</p><p>« Je vous dis que nous avons besoin de fruits ! S'écria Anakin.</p><p>- Depuis quand tu mets un fruit dans de la soupe ?</p><p>- Les tomates sont des fruits !</p><p>- Ne joue pas avec les mots !</p><p>- Vous avez voulu mettre de la farine dans de la soupe, je vous rappelle !</p><p>- Je pensais que c'était du sel ! »</p><p>
  <em>Oh Force. </em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan passa une main sur son visage, comprenant alors les intentions des deux Jedi. Ils n'avaient jamais été très bon en cuisine, voire de vrais catastrophes et Obi-Wan avait toujours été là pour leur faire à manger, quand aucun d'eux n'avait envie d'aller au réfectoire. Lorsqu'il était Padawan de Qui-Gon, il s'était toujours assuré de faire de bons repas, et c'était aussi le cas, quand il était le maître d'Anakin. Depuis qu'il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, Anakin et Qui-Gon venaient squatter son appartement et donc aucun d'eux n'avaient eu à se soucier de la cuisine, profitant pleinement des plats d'Obi-Wan.</p><p>« Qu'est-ce que vous faites…dans MA cuisine ? fit-il assez fortement pour interrompre la dispute des deux Jedi. Ils sursautèrent alors se retournant vers le propriétaire des lieux.</p><p>- Eh bien, un Jedi n'a pas de possession, donc techniquement ce n'est pas…commença Qui-Gon comme si la situation était tout à fait normal.</p><p>- Maître Jinn, le silence en ce moment est plus préférable, rétorqua froidement Obi-Wan qui garda un sang-froid.</p><p>Des toux le saisirent alors sous le regard alors inquiet et coupable de ses deux amants. Anakin lui proposa un verre d'eau, qu'il accepta. Aucun d'eux n'osait prononcer le moindre mot, même le jeune Chevalier avait préféré ne rien dire contrairement à Qui-Gon.</p><p>« Je vais devoir vous demander de me laisser, je ne suis pas….disposé à vous…surveiller ».</p><p>Oui. Surveiller, c'était bien le mot. Il n'avait pas d'autres vocabulaires qui vinrent à son esprit si ce n'était ce mot là.</p><p>« Nous voulions juste prendre soin de toi, lâcha Anakin désolé, on a entendu dire que vous n'avez pas assisté à la première réunion de ce matin, alors, on est venu te voir et …</p><p>- On a tenté de te faire de la soupe, continua Qui-Gon.</p><p>- Sauf que nous ne sommes pas très doués pour faire la cuisine. »</p><p>Evidemment qu'ils n'étaient pas doués. Obi-Wan soupira, croisant les regards sincèrement navrés de ses meilleurs amis. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de lui faire du mal et encore moins de le déranger, ils étaient certains de leurs innocences.</p><p>« Bon, très bien, je vais vous apprendre à faire de la soupe…</p><p>- Quoi ? Mais…tu es malade, Obi-Wan, tu ne dois te reposer, protesta Qui-Gon en posant ses deux mains chaudes sur les épaules du plus petit.</p><p>- Je peux vous accorder 30 mins, c'est tout, juste 30 mins et ensuite, je retourne dans ma chambre.</p><p>- On peut se débrouiller, insista Anakin.</p><p>- Vraiment ? »</p><p>L'état de la cuisine était un vrai dépotoir. Jamais sa cuisine n'avait été aussi maltraité que maintenant.</p><p>« Si vous voulez rester ici, vous allez devoir faire ce que je dis, sinon j'appelle Cody et Vokara Che pour vous foutre dehors, menaça Obi-Wan.</p><p>Les deux Jedi hochèrent la tête, en déglutissant. Le maître malade était certain de leur obéissance, mais il ignorait combien de temps cela allait durer, ainsi il commença à donner des instructions. Anakin devait laver la vaisselle, quand Qui-Gon devait nettoyer les paillasses et le sol. Obi-Wan en attendant, avait recouvert de son corps d'une grande couverture et se battait pour rester assis sur la chaise du comptoir de la cuisine, dirigeant sa petite troupe.</p><p>Lorsque le ménage fut fini, il ordonna à Anakin et Qui-Gon de prendre les derniers légumes restants de son frigo et de les découper. Dans le calme et la bonne entente, ses deux amants obéirent sans broncher, dans le plus grand plaisir d'Obi-Wan qui devait avouer apprécier ce genre de moments. Des fois, il se demandait même si sa présence empêchait une dispute entre les deux prétendants. Anakin et Qui-Gon ne se détestaient pas en réalité, mais tout ce qui concernait Obi-Wan est bon pour un conflit, mais sur terrain, ils s'entendaient très bien. Obi-Wan avait une fois été surpris d'apprendre par le biais de Quinlan Vos, qui avait travaillé avec les deux, qu'aucun conflit n'avait été déclenché pendant la mission.</p><p>« Aïe, je me suis coupé ! Gémit Anakin en posant son couteau.</p><p>Obi-Wan se leva de son siège et porta son attention sur la petite coupure de son ancien Padawan. Ce n'était rien, mais celui lui rappela ses jours où Anakin était encore son apprenti, un enfant maladroit qui avait besoin de ses soins. Oubliant sa maladie, il utilisa la Force pour refermer la petite coupure.</p><p>« Maître ! Vous n'aurez pas du ! S'écria Anakin en retirant sa main.</p><p>- Ce n'est rien, pour ce genre de blessure, je n'utilise pratiquement rien.</p><p>- Mais c'est déconseillé, gronda Qui-Gon derrière lui la voix empreinte de jalousie.</p><p>Obi-Wan frissonna et retourna s'asseoir, espérant que son intervention ne troublerait pas la paix entre eux. Fort heureusement, ils se remirent au travail bien qu'il sentit dans le lien que Qui-Gon était agacé et qu'Anakin était préoccupé.</p><p>Exténué, il ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était endormi sur le comptoir, la tête dans ses bras. Ce n'est que lorsque Qui-Gon caressa ses cheveux, qu'il rouvrit ses yeux, se plaignant de ce réveil.</p><p>« Désolé, mon cœur, mais la soupe est terminée, veux-tu la gouter ? Souffla-son ancien maître avec tendresse.</p><p>Obi-Wan répondit par un petit « oui », qui déclencha un sourire sur le visage du Jedi plus âgé. C'était Anakin qui déposa une assiette de soupe en face de lui. Le jeune chevalier lui donna la cuillère comme un enfant en bas âge.</p><p>« Je peux manger par moi-même, dit Obi-Wan vexé qu'il soit infantilisé.</p><p>- Ouvre la bouche, ordonna Qui-Gon, tu es malade, laisse nous prendre soin de toi.</p><p>- Mais…</p><p>- Maître, s'il vous plait, laissez nous vous aider, c'est de notre faute ce qui vous arrive. »</p><p>Il remarqua alors qu'il se trouvait entre Qui-Gon et Anakin. Encore malade, il ne pouvait pas se défendre et il devait avouer que même ses muscles ne répondaient plus. Il accepta alors de se laisser faire et battit retraite. Il ouvrit la bouche, laissa la cuillère de la soupe entrer. Il vit alors l'illumination sur le visage de son ex-Padawan.</p><p>C'est ainsi qu'il avala sa soupe qui était plutôt bonne. La tête reposait sur la poitrine de Qui-Gon, qui lui caressait la tête et Anakin le nourrissait comme un enfant.</p><p>Ensuite, son maître le porta dans son lit et lorsqu'il s'écarta de lui, Obi-Wan gémit de la perte de la chaleur que Qui-Gon avait pu lui procurait pendant quelques minutes. Ce dernier émit un petit rire devant sa réaction.</p><p>« Tu vas rendre jaloux Anakin…prévint-il.</p><p>- Reste encore un peu, s'il te plait, pria Obi-Wan, j'ai si froid. »</p><p>Le malade savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire parler sa faiblesse, mais son esprit était trop épuisé par son rhume qu'il ne pensait pas aux conséquences prochaines.</p><p>Il ne le répéta pas deux fois à Qui-Gon qui s'allongea alors à ses côtés. Étant un lit double – parce que de toute manière, Obi-Wan dormait rarement seul -, il eut assez de places pour laisser son ancien maître se faufilait sous ses draps. Il colla ainsi son corps chaud à celui d'Obi-Wan qui se renfrogna contre sa poitrine, ronronnant de plaisirs.</p><p>Et bien évidemment, Anakin ne tarda pas à la rejoindre se plaçant de l'autre côté d'Obi-Wan, donnant ainsi une seconde source de chaleurs au malade, qui ne cacha pas sa satisfaction.</p><p>Alors que l'inconscience allait s'emparer de lui, Qui-Gon saisit son menton pour approcher leurs lèvres et l'embrassait avec passion. Derrière lui, Anakin promenait ses mains sous les sous-vêtements, atteignant son intimité.</p><p>Obi-Wan écarquilla les yeux, à moitié dans les vapes, ne sachant vraiment comment réagir, le rhume le rendant confus.</p><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait entièrement nu, entre ses deux amants qui le faisaient crier de plaisirs.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>Vokara Che était en colère contre elle-même, et probablement contre l'Univers entier. Elle regarda les deux Jedi debout en face d'elle et si ses yeux pouvaient lancer des lasers, il serait certain, qu'ils seraient tous les deux morts à l'heure qu'il est.</p><p>« Expliquez-moi, nom d'un Sith, comment Obi-Wan a pu se dégrader en une journée ? Hurla-t-elle enragée.</p><p>Anakin et Qui-Gon ne répondirent pas, gênés et coupables. Maître Che serra ses dents, se retenant de prendre son sabre laser et de détruire l'appartement du jeune Kenobi. Il ne méritait pas ça le pauvre.</p><p>- Dès aujourd'hui, je vous interdis de vous approcher de lui, continua-t-elle, R2 se placera devant sa chambre et je demanderai au Conseil une visite toutes les heures. Vous avez le droit d'entrer dans sa chambre que pour les repas, ne dépassant pas 5 minutes ! R2 me fera un rapport, si jamais l'un de vous transgresse ces règles, je vous jure que je n'hésiterai pas à vous jeter en prison ! »</p><p>Les deux Jedi répondirent par un hochement de tête.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><hr/><p>Obi-Wan, dans sa chambre, un tissu mouillé sur le front, soupira de soulagement. Il avait tout entendu, Vokara Che avait tellement bien crié, qu'il ne pouvait dormir. Il allait encore pire que la veille, parce que ses deux amants avaient la bonne idée de le baiser alors qu'il était malade.</p><p>Oh Force, il espérait que ces deux-là n'allaient pas causer sa mort. Dans leur lien, il pouvait cependant ressentir la culpabilité, le désarroi et les excuses de Qui-Gon et Anakin. Ainsi que tous leurs amours.</p><p>Avec un sourire, il se rendormit.</p><p>Il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même : il était heureux de les avoir auprès de lui.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>